


Put on a Smile

by Roachtears



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachtears/pseuds/Roachtears
Summary: you work at arkham asylum after the joker gets imprisoned





	1. Arkham asylum

**Author's Note:**

> not familiar with the DCU universe just a heads up if i get anything wrong

The harsh lights lit up the room you were in, hands working at the bedding of slim hospital beds you were exhausted. It was your second week here having been transferred to work at arkham asylum, the pay check had finally convinced you to put aside your concerns and take the job. But having to deal with double the amount of shifts and crazy patients pushed you to your boundaries. For now luckily you had been kept busy with the older patients, changing their beds and bringing in meds, you were new here after all. The rest of the staff were nice enough but the entire place just felt so grim, the air thick and restricting. Arkham asylum was no joke.

you stepped out of the room taking in the sight of a narrow yellowing hallway, several patients in simple white clothing paced outside their doors, some mumbling to themselves. This floor was quiet enough with the occasional outburst, you had heard the real mental cases were on the top floor of the asylum. And you had planned to stay as far away from there as possible. You walked toward the nurses desk your heels echoing through the hall, Joy, one of the nurses you had come to befriend in your short time here gave you a soft smile grabbing the empty tray from your hands. Her red hair was drawn back tight, her large silver rimmed glasses reflected under the lights.  
"Slow night?" You nodded with a sigh leaning on the counter. You could tell she was just as tired as you were, her eyes heavy when she looked at you.  
" The night's just begun, don't jinx it." She waved a hand in front of her face picking up a few folders and sorting through them. You lifted yourself watching her, leaning into your hand.  
" Can you put these back in the cabinet for me?" You grab the files from her hands and she slinks back to her desk without another word, your hands shake from the weight but carry the documents back down the far end of the hall. A large man in a blue dress shirt opens a metal door letting you through, his demeanour is more laid back, piles of paperwork surround him as he shoots you an unbothered glance. You continue down the rows of cabinets behind him following the bold printed alphabetical letters plastered on each row and slide the folders in. You take your time sorting through humming to the soft sound of jazz from the large man's headphones, this was your favourite place in the hospital, it felt secluded and otherworldly from the chaos beyond the metal door you felt more at ease. But feelings like those are short lived here in gotham, especially arkham.

You reached for the final folder, a bright red labeled F you traced your finger along cold metal finding the F category. Sliding it in you paused, your eyes finding the name 'Arthur Fleck' on it's tab, the infamous joker of gotham city. You had seen his face on tv for weeks, his haunting smile engraved in your mind. Ever since his appearance on the Murray show gotham hasn't been the same, you had stayed inside for days avoiding the chaos. Although you agreed with his words he terrified you, knowing he was somewhere in this building made you shiver. Pushing the folder in you left without a second thought, it was none of your concern. 

After an excruciating night you sprawled yourself out in the staff kitchen your throbbing head distracting you from Joy's rambling. She placed a mug of coffee in front of you joining you on the tile floor, you really hated this place. Everything from the constant weird smell to the stale coffee, you groaned rubbing at your temples. Think about the money, think about the money.  
" you think this is bad, wait until they move you up a few floors." Joy laughed taking a slow sip from her mug. She was right. Soon you were going to start real work, they wouldn't be keeping you on part time assistant forever. Although you wished they would.  
" I don't know how you do it, i feel like if i stay here any longer i might be admitted." Joy was older than you, the fine lines of her face showed that but she always seemed to be gleaming. Her face softened at this.  
" You adapt, because you have to." You were quiet after this, leaning your head on her shoulder She was right, as much of a pain in the ass this job is, you need it. Quitting wasn't an option, with tired hands you brung the mug to your lips. This was not going to be easy.


	2. Placement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up don't know the DCU   
thanks for reading!

Another slow week had passed by and all you could think about was your upcoming pay check, the date circled in bold on your calendar. You fiddled with your dress shirt your eyes burning holes in the wall in front of you. You were getting your placement today, you could barely sleep last night thinking about it. You had hoped to stay on the first floor where Joy was, you've become familiar with the patients here and didn't want to be thrown into a new environment again. The soft hum of the electrical fan brings you back from your thoughts and you stare at the colleagues around you. They had told you to gather in this office at the end of your shift, you were exhausted but adrenaline rushed through your veins as you bounced your leg under the table. After a few minutes of restlessness the door creeped open, your supervisor and a few nurses stepped in drawing the room silent. The man had unruly black hair, his figure short and slim. 

" I have your files right here, i'll call your name and you can collect your placement." You drew in a breath standing up to join the others crowding around him. Running your sweaty hands down your pencil skirt you watched intently as he called names one after the other, the stack in his hand getting smaller. When you had finally heard him say your name you walked forward quickly grabbing the paper from his grasp and retreating towards the far end of the room. Scanning the sheet and reading past the formalities your breath caught in your throat, your brows furrowing together. Glancing back at your supervisor you approached him, confusion coursing through you.

"Sorry there must be some mistake with my placement, it says I'm assigned to maximum security inmates, i've only been here three weeks." You glance over your page again to make sure you're reading this right. He purses his lips looking you over.  
" There's no mistake, we're short staffed and in need of a few extra hands." He gives you a half assed smile.  
" I just don't feel i have the right qualifications for this-"  
"Then feel free to resign." With that he walks out and you're left breathless staring around the room in awe. The one place you had dreaded was thrown in your face just like that, as your colleagues walked out, the room grew silent again. Joy's words echoed in your head, adapt.

\--

Your walk home was slow and drawn out, you didn't live in the best part of Gotham but the air helped clear your mind. You had told Joy the news and cried in the staff kitchen, she had promised to try to stop by but you knew how busy joy was. You knew from the gossip and talk that maximum security staff had it the worst, with the longest hours and brutal patients. The thought made your headache spike. 

The dim streetlights lit up your walk home, maneuvering through familiar alleyways and dumps you made sure you were aware of your surroundings. The handgun in your purse a reminder of the mugging and crime in this area. If your parents could see your living conditions now they'd cry, but you get by how you can. And now that means working in an insane asylum with maximum security patients. Your mind darted back to the joker's file, will you get to see him? What a stupid thought, he's a cold blooded heartless murderer, and would probably murder you if he wasn't locked behind bars. If anything you had dreaded seeing his face that close, until now he's been a villain on a tv screen, a headline in the newspaper. You didn't know if you were ready to see him in the flesh.

You pulled the coat around you tighter, the cold nipping at your skin. You were terrified.


End file.
